Dating and Adopting
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Herb introduces Homer to his friends, Ryan Tucker, Tim Greg, Matthew Luke, Olivia Danger, Heather Young, and Sarah Kite. Olivia forms a crush on Homer and repeatedly tries to steal him from Herb. At the same time the two of them adopt a little girl named Danielle Ryan. Will Olivia steal Homer? Can Herb and Homer raise Danielle? Will Herb become poor again? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Sequel to: The Inventor and the Mover

Dating and Adopting

Note: There's going to be some OCs added, their names will be Danielle Ryan, she'll be the daughter that Herb and Homer adopt, as well as Ryan Tucker, Tim Greg, Matthew Luke, Olivia Danger, Heather Young, and Sarah Kite, they're friends of Herb, and finally Joe Dark the owner of the local tavern.

Disclaimer: I only own the story and Danielle, Ryan, Tim, Matthew, Olivia, Heather, Sarah, and Joe.

Chapter 1: Herb Introduces Homer to His Friends.

Half an hour later, Herb and Homer arrive at one of Herb's favorite hangout spots, the McDonald's. They soon see a group of people, and Herb recognizes them, he says, "Oh man, those are the friends I left.." The two men walk over to the group, Herb taps the man with spiky black hair and says, "Ryan?" The man recognizes the voices and says surprised, "Herbert?", he then turns around sees Herb, hugs him and says, "Herbert! It's been a long time!" Herb hugs him back, pulls away and says, "Hey this is my boyfriend..and brother, Homer." Ryan smiles and says, "Hey I'm Ryan Tucker, nice to finally meet you." He then points to the man with a blonde mullet and says, "That's Tim Greg.", Ryan then points to the man with short light brown hair and says, "That there's Matthew Luke."

The girl with a dark brown ponytail walks over to Homer, puts an arm around him and says flirtatiously, "Ey handsome, I'm Olivia Danger." Herb growls, he knew Olivia was a flirter but he never expected her to try to steal his man. The girl with long orange hair smiles at Homer and says, "I'm Heather Young." Finally the girl with short red hair looks at Homer and says, "My name is Sarah Kite." Homer pulls Olivia's arm off and tells her, "I'm dating Herb!" Herb smiles, at least he made the right call dating his brother. Herb places a kiss on Homer's left cheek and wraps his arms around him saying, "I was afraid you'd fall for Olivia, little brother.", "Why would I? I've loved you for a long time, my dear." Homer tells him. Olivia realizes that she made the wrong choice trying to steal Homer, but boy did she want him.

End of chapter 1: Herb Introduces Homer to His Friends

Next:

Chapter 2: At Joe's


	2. Chapter 2

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 2: At Joe's

Olivia looks at Heather and says, "That guy's pretty good-looking." Heather chuckles as she agreed, she then says, "Yeah..but remember he's with our pal." Olivia groans, she did know this but she didn't give a shit, she whispers to herself, "I'll get him to be mine!" Herb looks at Ryan and says, "How's Mindy?", Ryan sighs and says, "She divorced me..", Herb puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Did she take little Nancy?" Ryan smiles and says, "Nope, I won Nancy in the court case.", Herb hugs his friend, who hugs back, Herb says, "I'm glad to hear that. How old is she now?" Ryan smiles, pulls out his wallet, then pulls out a picture and it shows a teenage girl with long black hair, and he says, "She's sixteen now."

An hour later, Herb and Homer are at the local tavern which is owned by Joe Dark. Joe looks at Herb and says, "Herbert, good to see you again, it's been a while. Who's this?", Herb smiles and says, "It has, Joe. This is my brother and boyfriend, Homer Simpson." Joe looks at the man and says, "Well nice ta meet you, I'm Joe Dark, the owner of dis here tavern.", Homer smiles at the man and says, "It's nice to meet you. Say do you serve Duff here?" Herb lets out a short laugh before saying, "Does he? Brother, he serves all sorts of alcoholic beverages." Joe grabs two cans of Duffs passes one to each man and says, "That'll be four fifty.", Homer groans a d'oh before saying, "I didn't bring any money with me.." Herb chuckles, pulls out a five dollar bill, hands it to Joe and says, "No worries, my dearest. I've got you covered."

End of chapter 2: At Joe's

Next:

Chapter 3: Olivia's First Try


	3. Chapter 3

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 3: Olivia's First Try

Soon Olivia walks in and says, "A whiskey, Joe!" Herb looks at her and sees that she's in a revealing dress, this makes him mad, he knew what this meant! He stands up, goes over to her, begins poking her repeatedly while saying, "What the hell! Homer's mine! You back off!" She chuckles and says, "Ohh, he may love you now, but I'll win him over with my charm." Homer, who was drunk looks over and says, "Herb.. I'm ready to head home, babe." Olivia knowing that this is a great chance, goes over to the man, grabs his collar and kisses him. Herb grabs her arm, turns her around and slaps her before saying, "You slut! KNOCK IT OFF!" Joe found Olivia attractive, he says, "Oh Olivia, why not give up and get with a man more deserving.", he chuckles, Olivia looks at him and says, "You mean you? No way! You're not very charming!"

Joe sighs, this was the five-hundredth time he's been rejected. Herb lets go of the lady's arm, turns to face Homer and says, "I couldn't agree more, brother.", Olivia growls and says, "This is just the beginning!" She then storms off out the door, Herb takes his lover's hand, looks at Joe and says, "Well it was nice seeing you again, Joe." Joe nods and watches the two men exit his tavern. Homer grabbed Herb's ass with one hand, puts his other hand on the back of his lover's head, and says, "I'm so lucky to be dating you." Herb chuckles, puts his other hand on Homer's back and says, "No, no, I'm the one who's lucky, dear brother.", Homer kisses Herb passionately, who kisses back just as passionately.

End of chapter 3: Olivia's First Try

Next:

Chapter 4: Herb Tells Homer Something


	4. Chapter 4

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 4: Herb Tells Homer Something

Later that evening, Herb and Homer are having dinner, Homer sighs, and Herb says, "Homesick, my love?" The man nods, Herb stands up, goes over to him, once he's behind him he turns the chair around, putting one hand on the top of the chair, and says before kissing his lover, "You'll get used to it here." Homer kisses back, wrapping his arms around his lover, putting his left hand underneath the man's shirt, who smiles. The younger brother pulls away and says, "You're a great kisser, big brother.", "You too." says the older brother. Herb then remembers he needed to tell Homer something, but he decides to wait until the two of them are in bed to tell him. He then places a peck on his lover's cheek before saying, "I never want to lose you.", "I don't want to lose you either. I'd risk my own life for you, my dear."

Later on when the two of them are in bed, they were in just their underwear, Herb looks into his lover's eyes and says, "I need to tell you something." Homer puts his left hand on his brother's cheek and tells him to go on, Herb then says, "I'm thinking of adopting a child." Homer isn't surprised, the man was great with children. Homer then says, "Are you sure? Raising kids is a lot of work." Herb chuckles, wraps his arms around his brother and says, "Bart and Lisa weren't too bad. Besides I love children." The younger brother sighs, the man doesn't raise them, he says, "You don't raise 'em, my love.. You couldn't handle Bart, what with his bad behavior." Herb chuckles and says, "The boy just needs boundaries." Homer scoffs, he gave him boundaries, he tells Herb this who says, "I guess you had a rough childhood."

End of chapter 4: Herb Tells Homer Something

Next:

Chapter 5: Adopting


	5. Chapter 5

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 5: Adopting

That next morning, Herb and Homer are in the dining room, and they're eating a good breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and biscuits. Herb looks his lover in the eyes and says, "Nice call on the breakfast, my dear.", Homer was about to put a piece of bacon in his mouth, he then chuckles and asks Herb if he could give it to him, who gladly accepts, and Homer puts the piece in Herb's mouth, who actually licks his brother's fingers. Homer blushes a little, puts one hand on the back of the man's head, and says with a smile, "Hehe, you're so sexy, Herb, my dear." Herb puts his hands on his lover's lap, continues to licks his fingers, sucking them in the process, and saying, "You taste so good, better than the breakfast."

Two hours later, the two are at the local adoption center talking to a worker, Herb tells her that they want to adopt a child, he says that one who's around six, seven, or eight would be the best. She nods and says that there is only one child left, she's six and a half, her name is Danielle Ryan. She then brings out Danielle, and Danielle has her long brunette hair in a ponytail, she's wearing a green dress and fuschia tennis shoes. Herb smiles at her and so does Homer, Danielle smiles at them and says, "Hi." Herb kneels down and says, "Hi there, my name is Herbert Powell, this is my boyfriend and brother, Homer Simpson. We're going to adopt you." The girl runs over and hugs Herb tightly and says, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I've been wanting a family!" Herb hugs her back, picking her up, all the while Homer was signing the adoption papers.

End of chapter 5: Adopting

Next:

Chapter 6: Danielle's First Night


	6. Chapter 6

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 6: Danielle's First Night

A few hours later, Homer and Danielle are at Herb's mansion, and Herb is out trying to bring his car company back up. Homer looks at Danielle, chuckles, and says, "So.. You uh wanna watch Itchy and Scratchy?" The girl smiles a very wide smile and says while clapping her hands happily, "YES! I LOVE THAT SHOW, DADDY!", this makes the man tear up, he hasn't heard the term 'daddy' in years, his daughter notices this and says, "Why are you crying, daddy?" Homer tells her that he actually left another family, and the girl gasps and then asks, "What were they like?", Homer smiles and says, "Well, my wife was very loving, naggy, strong-hearted, and well a great woman. My son.. Well he was a pain in the butt, but I did love him. My eldest daughter was smart, kind, unique, and talented at playing the saxophone. My other daughter.. Well she was only a baby when I left."

Later that night, Herb had fixed up the guest bedroom for little Danielle, at this moment Herb, Homer, and Danielle are watching Itchy and Scratchy while eating dinner, Danielle smiles at her fathers and says, "I love you guys! Thanks again for adopting me!" They smile at her, put down their forks, and tell her, "You're so welcome, my dear. We love you too." Once the show gets to the violent part, they all laugh, and Danielle says, "This is the best show ever!" The men nod in agreement, Herb looks at his watch and says, "Oh man, it's getting late, and I plan on getting you into a public school tomorrow, young lady. It's time for bed." Danielle smiles, her and the men all stand up, the two men kneel down, Danielle hugs each one and says before heading to the guest bedroom, "Goodnight daddys."

End of chapter 6: Danielle's First Night

Next:

Chapter 7: Herb's First Meeting in a While


	7. Chapter 7

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 7: Herb's First Meeting in a While

The following morning, Homer wakes up before Herb, he dials room service, and says once they answer, "This is Homer." They ask him if he wanted some pork chops to which he replies with, "You know it!", he then hangs up, kisses his lover's forehead and says, "He sure is handsome when he's asleep." Soon room service enters with a tray in hand, they take off the lid after handing the tray to the man, who thanks them, they then leave, Herb wakes up, looks at Homer and says, "Heh, looks like you got up before me this time." Homer smiles and tells him that his stomach woke him, which makes the older brother chuckle, sit up and say, "I know the feeling. Say may I have one or two pieces?" Homer places his left hand over the other man's, grabs a piece with his other hand, hands it to his lover and says, "Here ya go, my dear." Herb gladly takes the piece, eats it and says, "I love pork chops, but not as much as I love you, babe." They hear a knock at the door, Herb then says, "Come in.", Danielle opens the door, rubs her eyes and says with a yawn, "Good morning, daddys." Herb and Homer look over at the little girl and say, "Hello daughter.", Herb then asks her if she had a good sleep to which she responds with, "Yes, daddy. The bed was very soft."

Later at around eleven AM, Herb's inside the conference room of his company's office with many of his workers holding a meeting. Herb looks at them and shouts out, "WE NEED TO MAKE IT BACK ON TOP! SO FAR WE'VE NOT DONE THAT! WE'RE STILL ON THE BOTTOM! WHY CAN'T YOU FOOLS MAKE ANYTHING WORTHWHILE?!" One man says, "Well remember our last major project ruined us.." Herb runs his left hand down his face and says, "THAT WASN'T OUR FAULT, JOEY!" A woman then says, "What if we try creating more than just cars?" Herb looks at her and says, "Are you trying to say we should create trains, boats, and/or planes, Lucy?" Lucy shakes her head and says, "No, I was meaning that we could try building car accessories.. Maybe we could also build motorcycles." Herb smiles, this idea sounded genius, he then says, "Yes! That's great! Good work, Lucy."

End of chapter 7: Herb's First Meeting in a While

Next:

Chapter 8: Homer Finds Danielle to be Easier to Raise


	8. Chapter 8

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 8: Homer Finds Danielle to be Easier to Raise

Meanwhile, Homer is in the living room with little Danielle, who is drawing a picture and Homer's watching the sports channel watching some basketball. Danielle says to him, "I'm so happy to be your daughter, dad.", Homer is too caught up in the game that he just says, "Yeah, yeah.." Danielle sighs, maybe sports were more important to men, she grabs the remote, turns the TV off and says, "Do you love sports more than me?" Homer looks at her and says, "What?! No. I love you the most..well next to your father, sweetie.", Danielle hands her drawing to him, it's a picture of her with the two men, she then says, "I hope we're a family forever!" Homer looks at it, smiles, stands up, kneels down, hugs her and says, "Aww honey, of course we will. Your father and I will never part..I hope."

A few hours later, Herb walks in the front door, Danielle runs over to him, hugs his legs and says, "Dad!" The man smiles, he may have been tired, but he was so happy to see his daughter, he leans down, pats her head and says, "Hello my dear, I'm so happy to see you, where's Homer?" Homer walks in, goes over to Herb, hugs him, kisses him and says, "How was the meeting, my dear?" Herb hugs his lover back, kisses him, looks into his eyes and says, "It went very well. My company's now going to design cars, car accessories, and motorcycles, which is sure to get us back on top. How was little Danielle?" Homer smiles pats her head and says, "She was good, very good actually. She's a thousand times better than Bart.", Herb chuckles and says, "You miss Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, huh?"

End of chapter 8: Homer Finds Danielle to be Easier to Raise

Next:

Chapter 9: Home Call


	9. Chapter 9

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 9: Home Call

That evening, Herb is on the phone with Ryan, when another call comes through, Herb says to his friend, "Hang on, Ryan, there's another call, I'll call you back." He then hangs up and answers the other call saying, "Yello." Marge is on the other line she says, "Hi Herb, is Homie there?", Herb smiles, he missed Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, so he says, "Hello Marge, yeah, he's here. Oh I got some news.", Marge asks him what's new and he tells her, "Me and Homer have adopted a little girl, her name is Danielle Ryan.", Herb then says that he'll go get Homer, once Homer answers he says, "Hey Marge. How's things going? Where you working at?" Marge tells him that things are going well, she also says that she's working at the Pimento Grove, Bart's voice is then heard he had taking the phone from his mom and says, "Hey Homer! Do you miss us, even me?" Homer chuckles, of course he missed them, yes even Bart, he tells the boy this who is surprised.

Lisa's voice is then heard and she says, "We miss you so much, dad. You missed me getting first place in the spellympics." This made the man tear up, he tells her how proud he is of her. Danielle walks in, Homer then says, "Hey would you like to talk to mine and Herb's daughter, kids?", Bart and Lisa say together, "Yeah!", Homer hands Danielle the phone and says, "My other family's on here, would you like to talk to them?" Danielle nods, puts the phone to her ear and says, "Hi I'm Danielle.", Bart then says, "Yo I'm Bart Simpson.", Lisa says, "I'm Lisa." Danielle says, "Dad has told me so much about you too. I'd love to meet you two.", Lisa tells her that they feel the same, maybe they could spend the night together sometime. Danielle looks up at Herb and says, "Hey could Bart and Lisa spend the night sometime, daddy?", Herb smiles and says, "I see no harm in it. Maybe they could come over this summer."

End of chapter 9: Home Call

Next:

Chapter 10: Olivia's Next Attempt


	10. Chapter 10

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 10: Olivia's Second Attempt

That next day, Danielle's at school, Herb's at his business, and Homer's at the Mcdonald's. Homer's talking to Heather, Ryan, and Sarah, Ryan says, "So I hear you're a father now." Homer tells him that this is actually his second time being a father, as he had three kids before he started going out with Herb. Heather is impressed, she says, "You're quite a man. You know.. Ahem.. Olivia likes you." Homer nods and says, "Believe me I know, she kissed me at Joe's just a few days ago.", Olivia walks in with her son, Kyle who has short spiky brunette hair, Olivia sees Homer and says, "Oh Homer, just the man I was.." Homer says, "I'm not going out with you, so don't even bother.", Olivia walks over, sits beside Sarah, looks Homer straight in the eyes and says, "Listen to me, handsome! Herb may love you now, but one day when his company's back on top, he'll leave you and become single again."

Homer doesn't believe her and she then says, "He had a wife before. Her name was Melissa Angel. And she too thought Herb would never leave her.", Homer says, "He.. He never told me about being married before..", Heather says, "That's because he doesn't like to bring it up." Homer says, "And what does this have to do with..", Sarah says, "Don't you get it, he may end up leaving you like he did with Melissa." Homer gets angry and he says, "You're lying!" Olivia says, "Oh come on, why would we lie to you?", Homer replies with, "You wanna get with me for starters, Olivia!" Olivia groans, she did bring this up to try to get to Homer, so she says, "Okay, okay, I did bring this whole thing up to get to you. I'm in love with you, you're so charming and handsome." Homer then stands up, heads to the door, opens it, and says before heading out, "Herb would never leave me!"

End of chapter 10: Olivia's Second Attempt

Next:

Chapter 11: Homer Asks Herb If What Olivia Told Him Is True


	11. Chapter 11

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 11: Homer Asks Herb If What Olivia Told Him Is True

Later on, Homer arrives at Herb's mansion, Danielle was getting off the school bus at the same time, she runs over to him, hugs his legs and says, "Hi daddy! I had a great time at school! I made a lot of friends." Homer smiles a little, he was still concerned about what Olivia and the other women told him. Olivia asks him what's the matter and he tells her that it's nothing that involves her, it involved Herb. Homer sighs, were they telling the truth? Would Herb leave him again? He walks over to the door, opens it, letting Danielle go in first, he soon follows soon shutting the door, Danielle goes to her room and Homer goes to the master bedroom, soon sitting on the bed, looking at the door, sighing, "What could have caused Herb to leave that Melissa woman? It surely couldn't have been a financial gain.. Could it?", he thinks.

Meanwhile at Herb's business, Joey walks over to him with a design and says while showing it to him, "What do you think of this, sir?" Herb looks at it, it was a near replica of a type of hood ornament that he'd seen in Springfield, he crumbles the paper up, and yells, "SOMEONE ALREADY DESIGNED THAT, JOEY!" Another worker walks over with a design, shows it to Herb and says, "How about this?", Herb smiles this was different, it was unique, it looked like a radio but it was actually a hood ornament, he says, "Now that's more like it. Good work, Justin." Justin smiles, walks away, a third worker walks up with a bigger piece of paper and shows it to Herb while saying, "What about this? Is it good?" Herb looks at it, it looked like a car mixed with a motorcyle, but it had more car features, he's impressed and says, "I love it! It's very good. Good job, Hannah."

After a couple hours, Herb arrives home, he enters the house, sees Danielle watching the TV, he asks her, "Where's your father?" She looks at him and says, "He's upstairs, he's sad about something.", Herb nods, heads upstairs, enters the master bedroom, sees Homer who did look sad. The older brother takes a seat on the bed right beside his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying, "What's wrong?" Homer sniffs, he'd been crying for two hours, he then says, "I ran into Olivia today while I was spending time with Heather, Ryan, and Sarah." Herb asks if she tried to get with him, Homer nods and says, "She did, but she, Heather, and Sarah told me something.." Herb asks him what they said and the younger brother says, "They said you used to be married to a woman named Melissa Angel.." Herb gulped, this was what he was afraid of, Homer asks him, "Why did you leave her?" Herb sighs and says, "She.. She wanted me to give up work for her.. I couldn't do it. So I left her. I promise not to make the same mistake with you, dear brother."

End of chapter 11: Homer Asks Herb If What Olivia Told Him Is True

Next:

Chapter 12: Homer Meets Melissa


	12. Chapter 12

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 12: Homer Meets Melissa

Herb looks away and says, "You don't know her yet, but she was amazing..", Homer sighs, a tear rolls down his cheek, this worried him, did Herb want her back? Herb realizes the mistake he made, he then says, "I mean.. Until I got with you, Homer.", Homer hugs him tightly and says, "I love you, babe." Herb hugs him back, pulls away, puts his hands on his cheeks and says, "I love you too.", he then kisses him passionately. Homer kisses back and licks his lover's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing the younger brother's tongue in, they then begin rolling their tongues over one and another. Homer pulls away and begins licking the older brother's neck who moans, putting his hands on his shoulders and saying, "Ohh yes, my dearest you know what to do!" Homer begins nibbling his brother's neck, who moans more.

Herb pushes Homer onto his back and says, "I want to get in you now!" Homer nods and pulls the man's pants down a bit when they hear Danielle say, "Someone's at the door, daddys." Herb sighs, Homer pulls his brother's pants up, they then stand up, exit the room, head downstairs, over to the front door, Herb opens it, and they see a woman with long blonde hair, she was wearing a pink lipstick, blue eyeshadow, a red hairbow, a purple dress that went down to her knees and shows off her boobs, and pink high heels, she says, "Herb! You've not paid child support in the past seven months!" Herb sighs as he recognizes her, it was Melissa, he then says, "I haven't had the money to pay for child support, Melissa! Also why are you coming to me?! You said you got married again!" Homer says, "This is Melissa, your ex-wife?" Herb nods and says, "Yes..", Homer says to her, "Hello Melissa, I'm Homer." Melissa gasped, Herb told her about Homer, he said that he was his brother so she says, "So you letting him stay with you again?" Herb tells her that he is actually dating Homer now.

End of chapter 12: Homer Meets Melissa

Next:

Chapter 13: Herb's Business Goes Under


	13. Chapter 13

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 13: Herb's Business Goes Under

That evening, Herb is on top of his lover and his dick's inside of the man, who is saying, "Ohh yes! I've been waiting for this!" Herb smiles and tells him that he has also been waiting for this moment, he places both hands on Homer's shoulders and begins thrusting him fast and hard, who moans pleasurably and says, "You're amazing!" Herb continues and thanks him, the younger brother continues to moan, this was getting to be the best sex he's ever had. Herb leans his head down to where his and Homer's lips are only inches apart and says before kissing him, "This is the best sex I've ever had, sweetheart." Homer gladly kisses back, licking the man's lower lip, who happily opens his mouth allowing the younger man's tongue in, the two then begin rolling their tongues over one and another.

That next day at Herb's business, a worker walks up to him and says, "Sir, I have some terrible news." Herb looks at him and says, "What is it, Mark?", Mark then says with a sigh, "Business hasn't been good.. Many of our products aren't being bought." The man is surprised, "How could this be?" he thought, "What do you mean?" he asks Mark. Lucy walks over and says, "Here's our profits board, sir.", she shows him the board and the line was going downward, this made the man gasp, it was true, Lucy says, "If something isn't bought soon we'll be forced to go out of business again."

Meanwhile at Herb's mansion, Homer is watching the news, when the anchorman says, "We have news on Powell Motors!" This got the man's attention, "Oh no, is this good or bad?" he thought. "Their sells are decreasing each and everyday, they're nearing bankruptcy for the second time." says the anchorman, "We've got Jimmy Line talking to the owner. Jimmy." The screen then shows a man with a red mullet standing next to Herb, this man says, "Yes, Kyle, I'm here with Herbert Powell. Mr. Powell, what do you and your company have planned to get sells back up?" Herb sighs and says, "We've not got anything yet, but when we do you'll be the first ones to know about it."

End of chapter 13: Herb's Business Goes Under

Next:

Chapter 14: Danielle's Idea


	14. Chapter 14

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 14: Danielle's Idea

A few hours later, a depressed Herb enters the mansion and says, "What a day..", Danielle runs over and says, "Hi Daddy!" Not even she cheers him up, he says, "Hi honey. Daddy's not really in the mood to talk, today was depressing." Homer enters, goes over to his lover, places a hand on his shoulder and says, "I saw the news, I hope things turn around, dearest." Herb smiles a little and says, "I do too, my dear.. I may want you to create something.. You'll be better this time, I hope." Danielle says, "Could I help too?", Herb smiles more and says, "Of course, sweetie. You're very creative, at least that's what Homer tells me.", "YAY! Thanks! I'll make you proud, dad!" Herb walks over to her and says, "I know you will. Even if you don't, I'll always love you.", he looks at Homer and says, "The same goes for you, my love."

After an hour, Homer and Danielle go into the master bedroom holding papers they find Herb in there writing and drawing something, the two of them go over to him, showing him their designs, and Homer first says, "Here's an idea." His idea is a car door handle that looks like Santa's Little Helper, Herb looks at it, smiles and says, "This is amazing, my dear. People love dogs, so they'll definitely buy this." Danielle then shows her design to him, hers is a radio designed with a cat look, this makes the man tear up, as this made him think of Snowball II, he then says, "Oh honey, this is wonderful. People love radios and cats!"

End of chapter 14: Danielle's Idea

Next:

Chapter 15: Homer and Danielle's Ideas Save Herb's Business


	15. Chapter 15

Dating and Adopting

Chapter 15: Homer and Danielle's Ideas Save Herb's Business

That next day at Powell Motors, some workers are creating Homer's design, while Herb and some other workers are working on Danielle's design. Herb smiles and says, "I hope we can sell this and make a profit! I don't want us to go bankrupt again!" Justin nods and says, "We do too, chief." Lucy is designing the cat part of the design, while everyone else is creating the radio part. The other group of workers are already finished with designing the dog part of the door handle, now they're designing the handle part.

Meanwhile Homer is talking to Melissa at the McDonald's, he says to her, "You had a great thing when you were married to Herb." She sighs and says that she knows, but the man would always choose work over her, Homer says, "It's because work was all he knew growing up I bet." She nods and says, "But it got annoying, so I told him, it's either work or me, and he chose work!", Homer puts a hand on her left cheek and says, "You're very pretty." This makes the woman blush, Homer then places a small friendly kiss on her lips, to which she becomes flustered.

After a couple hours back at Powell Motors, the two designs were finished, and Herb was showing them off, one man walks over and says, "I'll pay one-hundred-fifty dollars for one of those cat radios!" A woman comes over and says, "I'll pay two-hundred bucks for one of each!" A man carrying a briefcase comes over, opens the case revealing many dollar bills and says, "I'll pay four-thousand dollars for half of each!" Herb is excited, it worked, his business was saved!

The end


End file.
